Silver-Shinobi Alliance: Dark Empire
by QuestionMarkBob
Summary: The Emperor has returned. Naruto and Sailor Moon must now finish the fight that her father started, but when a friend goes into harm's way. Friendship and love between the Shinobi and Senshi will be tested. (If you haven't read Silver-Shinobi Alliance, it's recommended you read that first.)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright eveyone, the first chapter of the second part, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Girl Awakens**

 **Juuban Park…**

The birds were chirping on a bright day as a young couple were sitting on a bench. "Naru, I have a surprise for you," said Umino blushing nervously.

"Oh," said Naru. Umino dug around his pockets and then pulled out two tickets. Then handed one to Naru. Naru looked at the ticket, her eyes widened in excitement. "Are these tickets to Italy?"

"Yes, been saving for years to get these Naru. For you," said Umino. "I have Hotel reservations and tours arranged, everything."

"Oh Umino," said Naru wrapping her arms around him making him blush and getting hot.

Unknown to them behind a nearby tree. A man in a black cloak with red clouds was watching. "Hmph, romance," said Deidara. "A trip would be the perfect opportunity," Then vanished in a puff of smoke.

 **Unknown Location…**

(Mendacium's Chamber)

Mendacium was in his chambering turning pages in a book. "Hmm, Deidara, what do you have?"

"This girl Naru has a lover. I've suspected it for awhile now. I shall make him my art," said Deidara.

"Hold off on that for now. I promise you'll have your chance at making your art," said Mendacium.

A shadow Legionary then walked into the room, "Master Mendacium, Lord Deidara, the Emperor request everyone's presence."

"I see," said Mendacium.

(Chao's Throne Room)

The seven Centurions and remaining Akatsuki along with Kabuto were gathered around the injured Emperor. "Kabuto have you found out the identities of the Senshi, as well as the locations of many of those shinobi teams around the globe?" asked Chao.

"Yes, I have identified the identities of the Senshi and the locations of many of the shinobi teams," said Kabuto. "However, I do not deserve all the credit. Yurina," he called.

She shunshin in and stepped forward. "So, you are Uchiha Yurina," said Chao with interest.

"Emperor," said Yurina bowing down in respect.

"You've done well," said Chao. "As soon as I get a body, I will reward you."

"Thank you, Emperor," said Yurina.

"If I may ask," said Odium stepping forward. "Why does she deserve such praise?" He approached in a menacing manner.

Yurina activated her Sharingan and looked him causing him to stop in his tracks. "Hmm, crazy eyes like Itachi," said Kisame.

"Moving on," said Mendacium. "Where is Kakazu?"

"He is still searching for Hidan under the ice," said Kabuto.

"It's been a month since that day and losing my body to Uzumaki. Then there is Serenity. They will all feel my wrath," said Chao. "Mendacium what's you progress on the vessel?"

"We are currently finding more about her, we shall take her soon," said Mendacium.

"Just so you remember, the vessel is easier for me to take if the one is willing," said Chao.

"Of course, my Emperor. I'll shall persuade her one way or another." said Mendacium.

"For now. Odium go gather energy for me to feast on until then," ordered Chao.

"Of course, Emperor," said Odium. He then raised his arms. "Come forth my Gladiator!" Darkness filled the room as something came out o the ground. A man in the shape of a shadow, red eyes. Armed with a trident and net. "My Retiarius, let us go gather some energy," he ordered. "This will be a chance for me to meet the Inner Senshi," he though evilly.

"Remember Odium, your only there to get the necessary energy," said Vindicta,

"Do not tell me what to do Vindicta," sneered Odium.

"I still wonder why a fool like you became commander of the Shadow Praetorians," said Vindicta firing back.

"Do you have a deathwish!" yelled Odium pulling out his Warhammer. Vindicta began to put his hand on his sword ready to draw.

"Cease this at once!" ordered Chao. "Vindicta, you'll be more respectful to Odium in the near future," ordered Chao.

"Of course, my emperor," said Vindicta taking his hand away from his sword.

"Odium do not overestimate yourself like a fool," said Chao.

"Yes! My Emperor!" said Odium.

"Now go," ordered Chao as Odium vanished. "Dismissed."

Everyone began to leave the throne room. Kabuto then called for Yurina to follow him. Kabuto then pulled out a file. "This will be our next mission Yurina, try not to draw attention to yourself," said Kabuto.

"Yes, master Kabuto," said Yurina.

 **Leaf Mansion, Afternoon…**

(Unknown Space)

I could not move. It was bright, and I was staring at some sort of light, it was blinding. Then I looked to the right and saw a man with snake like eyes wearing glasses. He was grinning down at me. He was holding some sort of needle and a small knife. I wanted to scream, but the worst part, I could not.

(Medical Room)

Then suddenly it appeared I got away and things began to lighten up. The room was bright and the someone came up to me. A green eyes blonde woman with a long pony tail. "Sakura, she's awake!" Nearby was a table full of surgical tools.

(Living Room)

Shikamaru, Sai, and Kyoji were doing paper work in the living room. Eyes tired at looking at the long streams of paper and words. "Where did all this paper work come from?" asked Kyoji.

"Just goes to show you there always work," said Shikamaru. Then BOOM! And the whole mansion shook.

"What the heck was that?" asked Kyoji activating his sharingan.

"Sounds like it came from upstairs," said Shikamaru as all three of them went upstairs and gasped at what they saw. The medical room was in ruin and frozen over like a massive blizzard hit it. Ice spikes and pillars covered the walls and floor.

"Shikamaru over here," said Sakura on one knee tending to Ino injured shoulder having an ice spike impaled.

"Ino you ok? Sakura what happened?" asked Shikamaru as all three of them came over.

"I'm fine," said Ino wincing in pain.

"The Akira woke up and escaped," said Sakura.

"That little girl did this and here I thought Akito's ice was strong" said a stunned Kyoji.

"How did she even activate a jutsu?" wondered Sai.

"Jutsu can be activated through extreme emotions," said Shikamaru

"We will worry about that later, for now we need to act. Kyoji put up a genjutsu around the mansion. Sakura, finish patching up Ino. Sai get in contact with Naruto, he's with Akito getting groceries. Then contact Hinata and Hana. I'll contact Ami and let her know what's going on. We need to find her before she hurts someone else," said Shikamaru.

"Got it, come one Kyoji," said Sasuke as he shunshin away along with Kyoji not far behind.

"What about Lee?" asked Sakura.

"I'll contact him after Ami, hopefully he's not swimming laps again," said Shikamaru.

"Shall I go after the girl after I contact Naruto and Hinata?" asked Sai.

"No, you and I will figure out how to clean this up," said Shikamaru.

 **Hikawa Shrine…**

The four Inner Senshi were sitting around the table with their trusted furry companions as they were giving them final instructions. "Now remember to always be with Usagi at all times," instructed Luna.

"Make sure to prevent incidents," said Artemis.

"That first one is easy," said Makoto.

"The second one, not so much," said Rei.

"We'll handle it," said Minako.

"You're a disaster too Minako," said Artemis.

"Heh, heh," laughed Minako embarrassingly.

"We'll be fine Artemis," said Ami reassuring the Cats.

"Just incase we're coming along," said Artemis.

"Arty, we can handle it," said Minako.

"This is the first diplomatic mission," said Luna.

"Remember what we want," said Artemis.

"Let see," said Rei. "More Shinobi to help track down rouges. Strengthen the alliance by letting know of relationships. Usagi's right too rule."

"We don't have to convince them of that," said Makoto.

"Gaara said we did not have too," said Rei.

"Yes, but it is a good idea for Usagi to show her legitimacy," said Luna as Ami phone rang.

Ami picked up the phone and her face grimaced, then she hung up. "What's wrong Ami?" asked Rei.

"That girl, she woke up, and well," said Ami showing her pictures on the phone and which everyone saw making them gasp.

"That little girl did that," said astonished Makoto.

"Astonishing," said Minako.

"We have to find her before she hurts someone," said Rei.

"Try not to hurt her," said Artemis.

"Transform now," said Luna.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

 **Public Library…**

In a private room with a single table. Usagi was hard at work, trying her best to read without falling asleep. Setsuna doing everything she can to prepare her for the upcoming diplomatic meeting with the five Kage.

"Princess, please pay attention," said Setsuna.

"I am," said Usagi waking up.

Setsuna sighed a bit, though Usagi made progress, the real test would still come when she faces the five Kage. Then Usagi phone began to ring.

"Hello? Right. Setsuna there trouble. We need to transform" said Usagi.

"I see," said Setsuna.

"MOON ENTERNAL, MAKE-UP!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

 **Downtown Tokyo…**

Two Hyugas were walking around town enjoying the sights. "Got to say, this city is huge?" asked Hinata.

"Wonder if the Leaf will turn into a sprawling metropolis like this," wondered Hana.

As they continued to look around, Hinata phone began to ring. "Hello," picking up her phone and her eyes widened. "We're search immediately," she said hanging up. "Hana, that girl Akira has woke up and escaped."

"What," said Hana. "We need to find her. Where do we start?"

Hinata stood their silently, then a lightbulb lit up. "Tokyo Tower close to here. We will go to the observation deck."

"What are you suggesting Hinata?" asked Hana.

"First we will need spare change," said Hinata.

 **Super Market…**

Naruto and Akito were pushing two shopping carts worth of food. Half the groceries being instant ramen. "Naruto do we really need this much ramen?"

"What, it is the greatest gift of food for all mankind," declared Naruto.

"I'm just going to stop," said Akito as both continued to the Jeep and loaded all the groceries. Both got into the Jeep and ask Akito was about to go in reverse. Then Naruto phone began to ring.

"Hello…WHAT! We're on our way," said Naruto. "Akito, that girl woke up."

"What," gasped Akito. Naruto than showed his pictures that were sent. "What, I could not do ice jutsu of that level at that age."

"She is acting on raw emotion," said Naruto.

"That's dangerous. She could exhaust all her chakra and die," said Akito.

"Let's find her quickly," said Naruto.

Akito drove out of the parking lot fast. "We need to find her fast," said Naruto both shinobi determined to find her.

 **Ultra-Sushi…**

"AHHHHHHH!" people were running out of the restaurant screaming trying to get out in a mass panic. Inside a deadly monster had people trapped in a net and absorbing energy.

From a hidden position, Odium was observing his gladiator in action. "The emperor will be pleased. Hmm, someone has come."

Retarus continued to absorb the energy of people caught in his net. Then a red rose flew in cutting his net. The gladiator looked at the man in Tux oddly.

"I do not know what you are, but trapping people in a net is unforgivable," said Tuxedo Mask.

The shadow gladiator charged with his trident launching a series of thrust. Tuxedo Mask drew his cane and deflected the strikes.

"Hmm, so that Tuxedo Mask. He is of no interest to me," thought Odium as he continued to observe the fight.

 **Tokyo Tower…**

The elevator opened and the two Hyuga's walked out and headed towards the observation deck. "These telescopes will be of help. Hinata good plan," said Hana.

"Yes, these should help find her quickly," said Hinata. Both girls proceeded to the telescopes and looked out into Tokyo. Both activated their Byakugan increasing the range.

"So many networks of chakra," said Hana.

"Focus Hana, we need to find a small child with a very active chakra network," instructed Hinata. Both focused hard looking at every person searching for the girl. "Got her, I see a signature in an alleyway by Super Mart," said Hinata.

Hana turned her telescope to the Super Mart alleyway. "I see her too."

Hinata then saw two familiar signatures, "Hana, I see Haruka and Michiru. They are very near her position. "Contact them."

 **Super Mart Alleyway…**

The cries of a girl could be heard echoing in the alleyway. The small girl was sitting against the wall. Having no idea how and what she done. Looking at her hands, wondering what she was. "What am I?" she asked. Then the memories of that night flooded back of the man with snake eyes and glasses. "Am I some sort of monster?" Unknown to her, her chakra was leaking and freezing the area.

 **Ultra-Sushi…**

The entire restaurant was a mess. CRASH!

Tuxedo Mask landed on a table on his back, breaking it. At the shadow gladiator approached him it then halted. Then it turned and ran through the window. CRASH!

Tuxedo Mask got up aching, "Why'd it leave all of a sudden?"

"Hmm, I sense something strong. The gladiator must've sensed it," thought Odium vanishing.

 **Streets…**

Haruka was in her car with Michiru searching endlessly for the girl. Keeping a sharp watch for the girl. "Hope we fine the poor girl soon," said Michiru.

"We will," said Haruka.

Then Michiru phone began to ring. "Yes. What she's nearby," said Michiru hanging up. "Haruka she's nearby."

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

 **Super Mart Alleyway…**

As the girl continued to cry away. Her eyes watering like rain, wondering where to go next. Was death even better than this world that has caused her pain. Then she heard a sound that made her look up. "Who's there?" she demanded. Then out of the shadows she saw two senshi step out in front of her.

"Hi," said Neptune approaching her. The girl backed away fearfully. "Please don't be afraid."

"Lies, you Senshi weren't there when I was beatin up by my father. Then I was experimented on by that man with snake eyes," she said angrily making Neptune and Uranus recoil.

Both were shocked at this young child's words and were saddened by them. "We here for you now," said Uranus.

"Please come along with us," said Neptune.

"NOO!" screamed Akira as she unleashed a wave of ice spikes popping out of the ground.

"Watch out Neptune," said Uranus. Both Outer jumped out of the way. Akira was freaked out at what she just did.

"Neptune, I'm sorry. We are going to have to use force," said Uranus.

"Just don't hurt her," said Neptune then began to sense something. "Wait Uranus, something is coming."

Then from atop of the building a figure came down with a trident. Both Outers got into battle stance. "What is that?" asked Neptune.

"An enemy," said Uranus.

The gladiator was looking, but then turned its attention to the girl. Then it made a run for her.

"Uranus!" cried Neptune.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

The attack sent the gladiator into the wall. "RUN!" yelled Uranus. The gladiator began to getup like it was no problem and charged Uranus.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Neptune attack managed to drive it back.

The girl was in disbelief that these two were defending her. She did as she was told and began to run.

The gladiator got up and began to charge Uranus one more thrusting his trident. Uranus deflected his strikes with her Space Sword. The sound of metal began to fill the air.

From a hidden location, Odium was observing the battle in thought. "The power of these Outer Senshi is impressive, however they are of no interest to me." Then he began to sense more signatures coming. "Oh," he chuckled. "They on the other hand interest me." He vanished.

 **Meanwhile Rooftops…**

The four Inner Senshi were jumping across rooftops trying to get to the Outers. _"Mercury there an unknown creature attacking the Outers,"_ said Hana talking to Mercury.

"I hear you, we're almost there," said Mercury.

As the Inners kept running to the scene of the battle. Sailor Mars gasped feeling the air getting thicker. Then a man appeared in front of them as they all slid to a halt. The man like figure wearing armor with a demon lion symbol on his breastplate. Skull shoulder plats wearing a helm with a black crest on top and T shape opening. Also, an overcoat over his armor with a black and purple cowl.

"Who are you?!" demanded Venus. All four them getting into battle stance.

"I'm glad you asked. We never got a proper introduction. I am Odium of the Shadow Praetorians. One who guards the Emperor," announced Odium.

"What do you want!" demanded Mars.

"Get out of our way!" yelled Jupiter.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

The attack was sent flying at Odium, but then with one hand he simply hit it away. Making all the Inners gasp. "Really, is that all you have. Pathetic. You are the four princesses that the champions could not wait to return to," said Odium slightly chuckling. "I am disappointed."

"What do you mean?" asked Mercury.

"Ahh yes, the Four Champions of King Hyperion. Thalia of Venus, Autolycus of Mercury, Aeacus of Jupiter, and Phobos of Mars. I fought each in every one of them, but none of those battles were inconclusive. I remember some of their talks and hopes, of how they could not wait to return to the Silver Millennium and teach their ladies all they learned in the war," said Odium. "At least until they all died!" he began to laugh.

"You will regret what you done," said Jupiter threateningly.

"You are in no position to make threats, that last attack was weak. Aeacus would've been disappointed to know his princess was weak," said Odium. "I enjoy killing Senshi especially."

"Go ahead and try," said Venus.

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

Odium took the full brunt of the attack. "Did I get him?" wondered Venus.

"No, you did not," gasped Mercury as they all looked to see not even a scratch.

"Hmm, you just scratched my armor a bit," said Odium. "Your resitence makes me more excited I cannot wait to add you all to my collection."

"What do you mean?" asked Mars.

Odium then opened his overcoat. What was inside shocked the Inners making them gasp. They saw tiaras, circlets, and a few crowns inside his coat. "I'll be happy to add your tiaras to my collection, I have a spot opened right here," he said pointing into an upper right corner.

"You will pay!" declared Jupiter.

"Oh, that what this one said before I crushed her chest," said Odium pointing to a jeweled Tiara. "Her name escapes me at the moment, but enough talk," said Odium summoning his Warhammer. "Let's begin!" He began to charge with his Warhammer.

"Here he comes!" yelled Mars as he made it to them. They all jumped out of the way as he swung his hammer and it hit the ground sending a shockwave.

"LOVE ME CHAIN!"

Venus sent the chains and wrapped around his Warhammer as she began to try to pull his weapon out of his hands. Odium just began to laugh as he grabbed the chain of hearts. Despite getting shocked, it did not seem to faze him. He pulled Venus off the ground with a scream. He swung then her own chain and she landed hard on a generator. "Venus!" cried Mars running to her aide.

Jupiter growled a bit, "SACRED THUNDER!"

Odium dodged it. "That would've hurt," he thought. Jupiter then rushed him going in for a kick. "HEYA," she kicked. "UGH!" she shrieked in pain. Odium then wacked her with his Warhammer with the other end knocker her to the ground. As Odium brought down the hammer. Jupiter quickly rolled and dodged it.

"AQUA VIBRATION!"

"UGH!" Odium got pushed back. Then he retaliated by shooting a small dark energy ball which Mercury ducked.

"Jupiter, you alright?" asked Mercury.

"I'm fine," said Jupiter getting up.

The Odium launched a chaos ball and sent Mercury reeling. "You are all still weak, you will never achieve full power without your talismans," taunted Odium.

"CHAOS BALL!"

The ball headed towards Mars and Venus and both dodged and countered.

"SPARROW FIRE!"

"GLEAMING HEART!"

Odium this time raised one hand to put up a powerful barrier blocking the attacks. "I shall end this now as he began to gather energy in his hand.

The Inners braced themselves, but as Odium was gathering energy of chaos in his hand. Suddenly another hand grabbed it making Odium look up. "Odium, what are you doing?" asked Vincdicta whose armor was like his except for a single horn on his helmet.

Odium shot a glare at the other Centurion, "You are interrupting my revenge Vindicta," said Odium forcing his arm out of his grip. The Inners were only watching in surprise.

"Your orders were to get some energy, not to engage the enemy. The Emperor wants you to return. With this power your putting out, you will attract unwanted attention," explained Vindicta.

"LEAF HURRICANE!"

Dragon came flying in, both centurions put up a barrier the kick having no effect. Dragon jumping back doing back flips and getting into his stance.

"Dragon," said Jupiter happily.

"Sorry I'm late," said Dragon.

"We will finish this another time Senshi," said Odium as he and Vindicta vanished.

"Everyone alright?" asked Dragon.

"Aside from my aching back," said Venus.

"We're fine Lee," said Mercury.

"You arrived just in time Lee," said Jupiter.

"Let's go help the Outers," said Mars.

"Right," said everyone.

 **Super Mart Alleyway…**

Uranus and Neptune continued to battle the gladiator with all they had. They were now managing to hold their own. The Gladaiator held out it's trident and launched purple lighting which the Outers dodged. Neptune and Uranus were standing together. Then the Gladiator launched a huge net ensnaring both, sending out electric shocks. Both yelled in pain. The Gladiator walked up ready to finish them with his trident.

"DEAD SCREAM!"

The gladiator was pushed back. Uranus used her space sword to cut out of the net. "Uranus, Neptune, you both ok?" asked Moon worriedly.

"We're fine," said Neptune.

"Finish it off," said Uranus.

"SILVER MOON POWER KISS!"

The warm pink light enveloped the gladiator destroying it. "Sailor Moon!" cried all the Inners entering.

Tuxedo Mask also jumped in, "Good job Usako."

"We need to find the girl," said Uranus getting everyone focused.

"Which way did she go?" asked Pluto.

"Hinata, where is she now?" asked Mercury on her communicator.

" _She's headed towards the docks, Naruto and Akito are picking up her trail," said Hinata._

"The docks," said Mercury.

"Let's go," said Dragon. Everyone began to move.

 **Streets…**

The Jeep was driving fast as both shinobi were on the right trail. "Naruto are we on the right track?" asked Akito driving the Jeep.

Naruto sat there communicating with Kurama. ("She's close by," said Kurama.)

"She's close, stop over there. We will go on from foot," said Naruto.

Akito gave a nod and then parked the car on the side of the road. Both Shinobi stepped out and got into their Anbu uniforms and then took off running. Eventually they came upon a Warehouse near the docks. Both walked up to Warehouse B1. "You sure she's in here?" asked Hawk.

Fox put a hand on the door handle and it was ice cold. "I'm sure, just feel the door."

Hawk touched the handle and it was real cold on a summer day. "Let's go."

Both Shinobi grabbed one handle and pulled the double doors opened and a cold win blew out. Gasping at the scene, the whole warehouse was like the Artic. "This girl has a lot of chakra," said Fox.

"I could not create this much ice when I was her age," said Hawk.

"Remember we are now here to hurt her," said Fox.

"I know," said Hawk. "Approach with caution."

"Right," said Fox. Both began to walk cautiously and on guard entering the frozen warehouse. "Akira! We don't want to hurt you" called out Fox. They both stood there for a second.

"STAY AWAY!" yelled Akira in the distance. Them suddenly large impalement spikes came out of the ground and walls rapidly.

"Look out!" yelled Fox as he and Hawk began to dodge them jumping away. After a few minutes the attack stopped. Fox sighed in relief. "Hawk, where are you?" he asked looking for him.

"Over here," answered Hawk as Fox look to see he was stuck against the wall with a large impalement spike pinning him to the wall.

"Hawk, hang on," said Fox preparing to strike.

"Wait Fox, go for the girl. I'll find a way out of this eventually," said Hawk.

"You sure?" asked Fox.

"I'm more concerned for the little girl right now. Just go. She must be really close," said Hawk.

Fox then left to find Akira in the warehouse. He then saw a room. An ice wall blocking the doorway. He went up to it and kicked it hard breaking it down. When he went in, he saw the girl huddle up in a corner. She seemed to be crying.

She then looked up and saw Fox. "Stay away from me," she warned.

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Fox putting his hands up. Then he began to walk slowly towards her.

"Don't come any closer. The world is cruel. I lost my mother. My father abused me. I was put on the streets. Put in cruel orphanages. People saw me only as a pest. Now they'll look at me like a monster. I hate this world" said Akira with some tears coming out of her eyes.

Fox stood there for a moment. This girl was almost like himself when he was a child. Fox then removed his mask. "Akira, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I know the kind of pain you've been through. I once thought like you did. Going through abuse by the people of my village. I was alone, with no one looking out for me. I hated the world and cursed it," said Naruto as he began to walk closer.

Akira had tears in her eyes but was listening to this blond carefully.

"Then I meet people and made friends," said Naruto remembering meeting Iruka.

"Friends?" asked Akira. "No, you lie!" as ice shards flew at Naruto hitting him. Despite the bleeding, they did not even phase him as he got closer.

"I then realized that the world was not a dark, cold, and cruel place like this ice here in this room. The friends I made saved me from that dark and lonely place," said Naruto as he got close to her and knelt down to her level and putting on head on her head. Her brown eyes meeting azure blue ones. "Right now, I think you need a friend Akira," said Naruto. Then he hugged and embraced her. "Trust me, I know it hurts."

Akira then began to cry, but at the same time began to calm down. "You are not a monster," said Naruto. She began to feel woozy.

"Naruto," said Hawk coming in with Saturn.

"Is it over?" asked Saturn.

"Yea," said Naruto.

"Your voice," said Akira pointing at Hawk.

"What?" wondered Hawk.

"I remember it, it was the only thing that I could hear that wasn't cruel," said Akira feeling more light headed.

Hawk took off his mask, "My name is Yuki Akito, get some rest now Akira," said Akito. Then Akira fainted, and Naruto caught her.

"She ok?" asked Saturn.

Akito grabbed her hand and felt a pulse, "She is," said Akito.

"She needs to rest now. She exhausted a lot of chakra," said Naruto.

"I got her," said Akito picking the girl up and putting her on his back.

"By the wat Akito, how'd you get free?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, Saturn arrived and helped," said Akito.

"Well, let's get her back to the mansion," said Naruto.

 **Outside Warehouse…**

The Senshi and two Shinobi walked out of the warehouse only to be greeted by oncoming friends.

"Naruto, Akito, Saturn!" said Moon running up to the group.

"How is she?" asked Mercury.

"She's fine," said Naruto.

"That's good," said Mercury.

"We'll take her back to the mansion and keep an eye on her," said Akito.

"Speaking of that, we got something to report," said Pluto.

 **Mansion, Later…**

Sakura had the young girl in her arms as she took her to a room and put her to bed. Then after that she came downstairs to join the meeting with everyone gathered. "What's the new Setsuna, Ami?" asked Shikamaru.

"There was a new creature," said Setsuna.

"There were two Centurions that appeared. We overheard them saying the Emperor lives," said Ami.

Naruto just sighed.

"Was their anything else?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes, the one that attacked us was Odium, leader of the Shadow Praetorians," said Ami.

"Must be some position," said Kyoji.

"It was strange, another centurion came and stopped him," said Rei.

"Vindicta was his name," said Makoto.

"Odium was strong, he gave me this aching back," said Minako as she groaned in a bit of pain. Then Ino put her hand on her back and began to heal it and Minako sighed in relief. "Thanks, Ino."

"No problem," said Ino.

"Hmm, sense they were gathering energy," said Setsuna.

"Then Chao must be weak right now, maybe their goal is to gather energy, so he can regain his power," said Shikamaru.

"Enemy been quite for awhile and now they pop up," said Akito.

"Let's hope Sasuke finds where their base is," said Naruto.

"I'm afraid I've had no luck," said Sasuke suddenly shunshin in the room.

"Sasuke, your back," said Sakura.

"Have you found out anything at all Sasuke?" asked Setsuna.

"Only that magic is way different from chakra. That portal they went through must lead to another dimension. One that I cannot access, or at least I am still trying to find a way around it," explained Sasuke.

"Until we can find the enemy base. Let's be ready for anything. For now, Usagi will you be ready in three days to go the Leaf Village?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes, me, Mamaoru, Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako will be going," said Usagi.

"I'll also be coming along to represent the Outers," said Setsuna.

"I see. Now then, Naruto," called Shikamaru.

"Yea?" wondered Naruto.

"You are to escort Princess Serenity to the Leaf Village and back. You are in charge of there saftey," said Shikamaru taking Naruto a bit by surprise.

"Really?" said Naruto a bit excited to lead a mission.

"You may pick four other Shinobi to go with you. Except for me or Sasuke," said Shikamaru.

Naruto looked at all the Shinobi in the room. After thinking for a few minutes. "Alright, Sakura, Kyoji, Hinata, and Sai," said Naruto.

"Hmm, it'll be nice to see home again," said Kyoji.

"We're all with you Naruto," said Hinata.

"Sounds good," said Sakura.

"Usagi, wait until I so you all around the Leaf," said Naruto.

"Sounds fun," said Usagi.

The meeting finished, and small chatter went about. Hotaru stood there contemplating. "Hotaru, you should ask him," said Michiru.

"Uh," blushed Hotaru nervously.

"If you don't, I'll just ask him," said Michiru chuckling.

Hotaru then summoned up all her courage and went up to Akito, "Akito," she called shyly.

"Yes?" wondered Hotaru.

"Umm, my folks are holding a charity ball at their new building at the end of the week. Would you come to the dance with me?" asked Hotaru shyly.

"I would but I wish to keep an eye on the child," said Akito.

"Akito, go with her, I can take care of her," said Ino smiling.

"In that case Hotaru, I would be honored," said Akito.

"Break a leg you two," said Ino.

 **Naru's Apartment…**

Naru was sound asleep in her bed. Unknown to her a figure in a black cloak with red clouds came in walking around silently. Deidara began to look at all her stuff, trying to find out more. Then he came upon a stand with a picture facing down. He picked up the picture and looked at it. "Hmm, that's Sailor Moon, otherwise known as Tsukino Usagi. Then he shunshin out of the room.

 **Unknown Location…**

Mendacium was in his chamber thinking of a way of making Naru a more willing vessel for his Emperor. Then he felt Deidara come in. "What is it Deidara?"

"Something you might be interested in, hmph," said Deidara.

"Tell me," said Mendacium his red eyes gleaming.

"We recently identified Sailor Moon's identity as Tsukino Usagi. I was looking through that girl Naru. It seems that those two were best friends once, but the picture I found was turned over," said Deidara. "All she seems to have now is her boyfriend."

"Hmm, excellent, I can use this to my complete advantage," said Mendacium. "Deidara we are taking a trip to Italy."

 **Haneda Airport…**

Naru and Umino were running through the airport. "Hurry Umino, or we will miss our flight," said Naru as both were panting trying to make their flight. Then they finally made it to the gate.

"Excuse me is this the flight to Rome, Italy?" asked Umino.

"You are both just in time, we just started boarding," said the worker.

Both were excited and proceeded to the gate. "Passes please," said the gate attendant. Both handed their passes to the lady and proceeded on board.

Unknown to them, they were being followed by a man in white shirt with a black leather jacket, with black curly hair. Then followed by a man with a long blonde ponytail wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt. Both walked to the gate and handed over their boarding passes. "Welcome aboard and enjoy your flight sirs," said the gate attendant.

"Thank you," said Mendacium as he proceeded in his disguised human form. Both he and Deidara proceeded to first class as they sat about three seats behind Naru and Umino.

"When do we strike?" asked Deidara.

"Patience my friend, you'll get your chance. For now, let's enjoy the flight," said Mendacium.

"Good day sirs, may I offer your refreshments?" asked the flight attendant.

"Yes, I'll have some green tea," said Deidara.

"Red wine," said Mendacium.

The flight attendant left to get their refreshment. "By the way Deidara, how'd you sneak your clay passed security?" asked Mendacium.

"I put them ins scrolls," said Deidara chuckling.

Naru and Umino were panting in their seat happy that they made it on time. "Oh Umino, you;ve made me the happiest woman," said Naru kissing him on the cheek making him blush.

"We are going to have a great time Naru," said Umino as they heard the engines of the plane roar.

 **Juuban High School…**

School was about to go in session. Student just arriving and heading towards there classrooms. A motorcycle going up to the front gate. Hotaru getting off. "Thanks for the ride Akito," said Hotaru.

"No problem, I look forward to the dance this weekend," said Akito. "Farewell my snowflake." Then he revved the engines and sped off. Hotaru then went through the front gate going towards the front gate.

"Excuse me," a voice catching Hotaru attention. A girl with raven black hair tied in a small pony tail with brown eyes. "Could you give me directions to my class room. I'm new around here," said the girl.

"Oh, what's your class room number?" asked Hotaru.

"22 C," said the girl. "Oh, my names Yuna Yurina," said Yurina introducing herself.

"My name Tomoe Hotaru, and that happens to be my classroom. Just follow me," said Hotaru.

"Thank you Hotaru," said Yurina following right behind her. Then a devious smile formed on her face as she chuckled evil to herself.

 **Antarctica Underground…**

Kakazu was looking under the deep cold caverns. Then he finally found Hidan stuck in a block of ice with a sealing tag. He then went up and removed and then punched the ice rapidly breaking it into pieces.

"Ehh, that shit was cold," said Hidan. "Ugh Kakazu, what are you doing here?"

"Saving your frozen ass," said Kakazu. "Now let's get back."

"Fine," said Hidan still unhappy being frozen and sealed. "That shinobi will pay."

* * *

 **First chapter is done and I look forward to all review and PMs. Looking for test readers, PM if your interested in.**

 **Now a Preview of the next chapter.**

 **"This world is astonishing," said Ami.**

 **"Naru, i am your new friend," said Mendacium.**

 **"Welcome to the Leaf Village," said Naruto.**

 **"Hotaru, you look stunning," said Akito.**

 **Nest Time Chapter 2 Journey to the Leaf**


	2. Chapter 2 Journey to the Leaf

**Sorry that this is so late, been busy with another story. Plus I ran into some serious writer blog. Could not find an idea of how I wanted to proceed with this story. Now I have a better idea and will try to update more.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Journey to the Leaf**

 **Rome, Italy…**

A beautiful day in Rome, Italy as a young couple were sitting at a table outside a restaurant. A waiter came out of the stores to with two plates of spaghetti and set them on the table. "Cheese ma'am and sir?"

"Yes," they both said.

He proceeded to put some cheese on their food and left. "This food is so good," said Naru.

"I know, Italy has some of the best food in the world," said Umino, "but sharing it all with you makes it even better."

"Oh Umino," said Naru.

"Eat up we got plenty of things to do, the Vatican, Coliseum, Sistine Chapel…"

Nearby two men were listening in on their conversation, "When do we strike?" asked Deidara sipping some coffee.

"Patience my friend," said a disguised Mendacium twirling around a wine glass. "I must understand her connection to Sailor Moon and whether it will make it easier or more difficult to manipulate her."

Deidara got up, "I'm taking a look around," he said leaving. Mendacium only shrugged his shoulders and took another sip of his wine.

 **Leaf Mansion, Late Night…**

Everyone was sound asleep in dreamland. Then "AHHHHHHH!" A sudden scream made all the shinobi eyes shoot wide open awake as they all jumped out of bed and ran towards the source of the screaming.

"AKIRA!" called Naruto getting to her room.

"AKIRA!" called Akito.

"AKIRA!" called Sakura.

Naruto reached her room first and opened the door and they all rushed in to find Akira wide awake screaming.

"Akira calm down," said Sakura going up to shake her slightly. Ino moved to turn on the lamp on the nightstand.

"It's ok your safe," said Ino.

Akira stopped screaming and was panting in a cold sweat, then she suddenly wrapped her arms around Sakura crying into her chest.

"It's ok Akira," said Sakura embracing her and petting he on the head.

"Did you have a nightmare?' asked Ino.

"Yes," she said with tears flowing down her face. "It was that man with the snake eyes, I was on the table and he was…" Akira began to cry again.

"It's ok you don't have to talk about it," said Sakura.

"What if he's here," said Akira fearfully.

"Do not worry about that," said Naruto, "we won't let him hurt you again."

"Naruto right," said Akito.

"We will all protect you with our lives," said Lee putting his thumbs up.

"You sure he's not here?" asked Akira.

"Naruto you sense anything?" asked Shikamaru.

"Aside from everyone here no," said Naruto.

"Can I sleep with you," said Akira pointing to Akito making his eyes twitch a bit.

"Sound like a good idea," yawned Shikamaru, "I'm going back to bed." He said leaving the room with Sai, Kyoji, Hana, and Lee.

"Sure Akira," said Akito picking her up. "Naruto, mind coming along for a sec," he said walking off. Naruto following.

Everyone else went to bed.

Akito took Akira to his room and placed her on the bed, "You can sleep on my bed."

"What about you?" asked Akira.

"I'll take the floor, Naruto can you leave one shadow clone here to guard?" Akito requested.

"Sure," said Naruto making one clone.

"Thank you Naruto," said Akito.

"No problem night," yawned Naruto going back to bed.

"Akito," called Akira.

"Hmm?"

"Can you read me a story?" asked Akira.

"Sure," said Akito pulling out the story book and a chair.

 **Tenoh-Kaioh Foundation Building…**

A security guard was on the floor in a pool of his own blood and his mug in hand. Now a shinobi with a crossed out Hidden Grass symbol had a flash drive plucked in attempting to copy files. "Master Kabuto will be pleased," he though. Then as he was typing some cherry blossoms flew bye and caught his attention as he felt a presence making him turned around and seeing four silhouettes.

"Star of the Wind Uranus is my guardian; I'm Sailor Uranus."

"Star of the Sea, Neptune is my guardian; I'm Sailor Neptune."

"Star of the Underworld, Pluto is my guardian; I'm Sailor Pluto.

"Star of Silence, Saturn is my Guardian; I'm Sailor Saturn.

"The Senshi," said the rogue as he tried to pull his flash drive out.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

The amber orb forced the rogue to dodge away from the computer.

"Surrender," demanded Neptune.

"Never," he declared as he jumped out window. CRASH! From the 14th floor.

"Damn," hissed Uranus.

"Some good news, it appears he left his flash drive," said Pluto.

"Still," said Neptune looking down at the dead security guard. "Poor Higo."

"We thought wrong when we thought modern technology would be enough," said Uranus.

"We have no choice now, we must tell Shikamaru what's going on," said Neptune.

"Pluto, when you go to the Shinobi world, we must have additional Shinobi to protect our building and the children here," said Uranus.

"Agreed," said Pluto.

"Pluto you go home, we will deal with this mess," said Neptune.

"Same to you Saturn," said Uranus. Both of their fellow Outers nodded and left.

Sigh, "How will we clean this one up," wondered Uranus.

 **Dark Palace, Unknown Locaton…**

Emperor Chao was still in a blob like form, taking heavy breaths. "I require more energy," he thought.

"VINDICTA!"

From out of the darkness came his Centurion. "Yes my Emperor?"

"I need you to gather some energy," ordered Chao.

"Of course," said Vindicta turning around and raising both arms. "RISE MY MINOTOR!"

A large Minotaur came from a shadowy portal from the ground, it stood tall and muscular, a bulls head, glowing yellow eyes, wielding a large battle axe. "ROOOOAAAAR!"

"Go and gather energy for our ruler, but leave your victims alive," ordered Vindicta.

The Minotaur saluted his master and then vanished into the shadows.

"Still mercy Vindicta?" asked Chao.

"No, we need them alive so we may get energy from them again," explained Vindicta.

"Then assure that the task is complete," ordered Chao.

Vindicta simply opened a portal and entered it.

 **Shinobi World…**

In a cave deep underground several people jumped out of the portal. Everyone landing on their feet aside from Usagi who landed on her bottom.

"Are you alright Usako?" asked Mamoru offering a hand and she took it standing up.

Suddenly several figures coming out of the darkness surprising the Senshi except the Shinobi and Setsuna.

They were Leaf Anbu, they had their hands on their swords. "Password?" asked the leader.

Naruto stepped forward, "When tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew."

The Anbu calmed down and sheathed their swords. "You may pass," said the leader as all the Anbu stepped aside.

They all began to walk out of the cave eventually coming out into the bright sun. "What's with the tight security?" asked Minako.

"It's a Shinobi thing," answered Kyoji.

"When an enemy of this scale is known we are always on high alert," said Naruto as they continued to walk into the woods.

"So how long until we get to the Hidden Leaf?" asked Ami.

"By straight dashing, only a few hours," said Kyoji.

"You got to be kidding!" exclaimed Rei. "We cannot run that long."

"We know," said Sai.

"That is why we've prepared," said Hinata.

"What do you mean?" asked Makoto. Then more Shinobi came out of the woods bringing with them several horses.

"Horses?" said Usagi excited.

"Yeah," said Minako. "Let's hit the rail!"

"I think you mean hit the road," said Ami.

They all began to mount up except the Shinobi who were on escort duty.

Mamoru bent down to one knee holding both hands together out like a stool. Usagi stepped on them to get on the horse and Mamoru got up next.

Minako was getting ready to mount. Then Kyoji came and did the same as Mamoru. "You stead awaits, my lady," said Kyoji.

"Let's see what these horses can do," said Rei.

"Let's go," said Naruto putting a thumbs up.

 **Outer's Mansion…**

Shikamaru and Akito were walking up to the front door with Akira between them.

DING DONG

"Any idea what they want to talk about?" asked Akito.

"Beats me, guess we'll find out," said Shikamaru.

The door opened revealing Haruka. "Good Afternoon," she greeted. "Come in."

Both walked in along with Akira, "Hello," she said to Haruka.

"How you doing kiddo," said Haruka with a grin.

They went inside towards the living room and hearing the violin being played by Michiru.

She was playing as beautifully as ever, her eyes closed. In her own world laying away. She then felt an onlooker close by. She opened her one eye to see little Akira looking up at her watching as she was entranced by her music. Michiru took notice of the little audience.

She finished her song and applause from Akira. "That was beautiful," said Akira.

"Thank you young lady," said Michiru.

While Akira was talking with Michiru, Shikamaru and Akito was sitting with Haruka in the living room on the couches. Hotaru came in with some tea cups.

"So Haruka, what did you want to talk about?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'm sure it's not just to have us over for tea," said Akito holding out his cup as Hotaru poured some.

"Thank you Hotaru," said Akito. She smiled. Then sneaked away upstairs.

"Well we've had a number of security breaches at our new building," said Haruka.

"Is it Shinobi" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes, they've broke in the last few weeks to steal data and have killed security guards. Reporters have begun to snoop around and we are unable to catch them," explained Haruka.

"So why haven't you mentioned this before?" asked Shikamaru.

"We thought we could handle it ourselves, but no longer," said Haruka.

"I see, Akito can you and Hana guard the building," ordered Shikamaru.

"Right," said Akito. They then heard the violin playing again, only this time it wasn't Michiru.

They all turned to see Akira playing it, though it was amateurish.

"Keep you posture straight," instructed Michiru.

Akira was looking at the music sheet trying to figure out. "Stop." Michiru took her violin and then began to explain each string.

"Hmm, so how is Akira doing?" asked Haruka.

"She's doing better, however she is having nightmares of her ordeal," explained Akito.

"In fact she woke us all up screaming last night," said Shikamaru.

"I slept in the same room for her so she could sleep soundly," said Akito. "A girl like her should not go through what she went through."

"I agree, it's good to see her come out ok and walking around," said Haruka.

"I wonder if playing that instrument will help take her mind off those nightmares," said Akito.

"I think she's enjoying herself," said Haruka. Then he phone began to ring.

"Hello, what? Got it." Sigh.

"What happened?" asked Shikamaru.

"The ice swan we ordered for our party melted, company giving us a full refund," said Haruka.

"That's no good," said Michiru walking over as Akira kept trying to play. Playing a bad note ever now and then.

"Akito can help with that, he can ice sculpt," said Shikamaru making him jump.

"What! Who told you that?" asked Akito suspiciously.

"Kyoji," answered Shikamaru.

Akito raising and clenching his fist, 'Dang you Kyoji you promised to keep that a secret' he thought.

"You think you can make one for us?" asked Michiru.

"Oh no, I do not think I should use my jutsu for such trivial matters," said Akito.

"Akito will you make me an Ice Swan for me?" asked Hotaru sweetly as she came back wearing a purple Satin, sleeveless dress for the dance party, looking very sexy.

This put a blush on Akito's face, "Hotaru you look stunning," he said. A gleam sparked from Akito's right eye as he quickly ran out the back door into the backyard. Everyone quickly followed and saw Akito going through hand signs. A big block of ice lands on the lawn. Akito seemingly pulled an artisan set out of nowhere and began sculpting at an unbelievable speed. Within about seven minutes he was done an now a Giant Ice Swan was on the lawn. He was also holding a smaller one and presented it to Hotaru. "For you," he said.

This made Hotaru blush. Being presented with a small Ice Swan. "I will say, that's one of the best I've seen," said Michiru.

"It is, but won't it melt?" asked Haruka.

"No my chakra runs through it, this big one won't melt for weeks. The small one won't melt for many years," explained Akito.

Michiru pulled out a cell and began to make a call to pick up the sculpture.

They then heard the violin stopped playing. "Akira!" worried Akito running back into the house, everyone else behind him. The Outers having their transformation pens ready. They came back into the living room to see Akira on the floor. Shikamaru knelt down and check her pulse with one hand.

"She's fine, just fainted," said Shikamaru.

"Perhaps it would be best to take her home to rest," suggested Akito moving to pick her up.

"Akito, you promised to help with decorating the party," said Hotaru.

"Oh right, Shikamaru you think you could take her home?" asked Akito.

"Sure," said Shikamaru moving to pick her up.

"I'll go get dressed," said Hotaru going up to change out of the dress.

"Catch you later Shikamaru," said Akito.

"You too," said Shikamaru.

 **Road to Leaf…**

The group continued onward towards the Leaf but then came upon some fruit trees. "Let's take a break," said Naruto. "This fruit here is delicious and eatable."

The Senshi began to dismount and pick some fruit to eat and drinking some water.

"Oh, a word of caution everyone, this fruit can grow to the size of humans, they are not safe to eat," stated Naruto remembering that time he ate a giant fruit.

"Come on Naruto, none of us here are dumb enough to eat a giant fruit," said Makoto.

Then they heard massive chomping sounds as everyone turned to see Minako and Usagi with arms and legs wrapped around a big fruit. Both of them takings big bites out of the purple insides of the giant fruit.

"Minako," said a surprised Kyoji.

"Usagi," said Rei.

"Usako," said an embarrassed Mamoru.

"Princess," said Setsuna facepalming.

"What's going to happen?" asked Ami.

"That the giant fruit is not poison, don't worry," said Sakura.

Both blondes turned their heads to face everyone with purple juice on their faces. After a brief moment. GWRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Their stomachs began to flare up.

"AHHHHHHHH!" both blondes screamed to the pain in their stomachs.

About an hour later while Usagi and Minako went with Sakura ad Ami deeper into the woods. Everyone was waiting for them to return. Then they came out of the woods. "How you all feeling?" asked Hinata.

Minako and Usagi clenched their stomachs still in a bit of pain. "Ow," cried Minako being helped by Ami.

"Is the medicine helping?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, thank you Sakura," said Usagi.

Mamoru moved to help Usagi on the Horse, Kyoji in turn did the same with Minako.

"Let's get moving," said Naruto as they continued on.

"How could you two eat a giant fruit," said Rei.

"It looked delicious we couldn't resist," said Usagi.

"And we were starving," said Minako.

"We have to be careful, while this world is beautiful," said Ami.

"We do not know of all the dangers," said Setsuna.

"Luckily it was only your stomachs this time," said Kyoji walking along side Minako's horse pulling the reigns.

"We need to listen to our friends here," said Makoto.

"I understand," said Usagi.

"Besides, Naruto here ate a giant fruit like that once and the same happened," chuckled Kyoji.

"Huh, Kyoji where'd you here that?" asked Naruto flustered a bit.

"Kiba told me," answered Kyoji.

A tick mark appearing on his head. 'Dang you Kiba' thought Naruto.

This caused some of the Senshi to chuckle.

Naruto was still fuming a bit, but calmed down. "Those days are over, I am the Hero of the Leaf!" declared Naruto but then he looked down and spotted dog poop on the ground and he was getting ready to step in it. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' as things went in slow motion and he stepped in it. Everyone saw it.

"EWWW Naruto!" all the girls exclaimed. Some of the guys face palming.

 **Party King's…**

Meanwhile at the party store, Hotaru and Akito were gathering decorations for the ball, table cloths with frills, plastic utensils, flowers, and others. "This is a lot of stuff Hotaru," said Akito carrying it all

"It is, but this charity will be big," said Hotaru.

"Hotaru?" said a voice as both turned to find the source to see a girl walk up to them. "Fancy meeting you here," said Yurina.

"Oh Yurina, how are you," said Hotaru.

"Fine, just picking up some utensils for a party next week," Yurina explained.

"Hotaru, friend of your?" asked Akito.

"Yes, this is Yuna Yurina," said Hotaru introducing her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yuki Akito," said Akito holding out a hand.

She took his hand, "Nice to meet you, so you're Hotaru's boyfriend," said Yurina. "My you're a cute one, so Hotaru have you two gone to bed yet?" she asked.

Both of them turned red immediately. This caused Akito to drop the party supplies.

"No, No," they both said waving their arms.

Yurina began to chuckle at their embarrassment.

 **Juuban Park…**

The peace and tranquility of the park was shattered as a large minitour was on a rampage grabbing people to absorb there energy. It's horns extending to pin people to trees or walls. People began to flee from the sight of the monster.

Then the Minitour caught sight of a of a man with his wife and boy. They attempted to flee, but the young boy tripped. And fell on the ground. The ground was shaking at the coming minitour. The woman cover the child. The man covered them both.

As the Minitour was ready to seize all there energy.

"KONOHA SENPU! WHAM!

The powerful kick sent the beast back. SPLASH! Into a nearby pond.

Dragon looked at the civilians, "Get going, I'll take care of this."

"Thank you," said the man as he got up and got to safety with his family.

Dragon then turned his attention back to the monster. It got out of the water standing tall snorting its snout in anger. Then it summoned a big axe.

Dragon looked and saw he did some damage, but this was going to be a tough fight. Dragon was confident knowing backup would arrive, until then, keep it away from civilians.

 **Outer's House…**

Michiru was going up stairs to check on Akira. As she opened the door she gasped. "Haruka!" she cried.

Haruka quickly went upstairs and looked in the room making her gasp.

"Haruka, she's gone," said Michiru.

"Damn, where'd she go?" wondered Haruka. She quickly pulled out her phone and dialed for Akito.

 **Party's King…**

Yurina in the meantime had Hotaru and Akito completely red and sweaty.

"Yurina don't talk about such things," said Hotaru. Suddenly Hotaru felt something. "Akito we have to go," she said grabbing his hand. "Catch you later Yurina."

Yurina watched them leave with a smile, but secretly followed them.

Outside the store, "Akito I sense trouble at the park.

"I see…" his phone than rang.

'Hello…What…I see… by the ways trouble at the park, I'll find her," said Akito ending the call.

"Akira gone," said Akito.

"What," exclaimed Hotaru.

"I have an idea of where she went, you go help at Juuban Park," said Akito.

"We'll you be ok?" asked Hotaru.

"I'll be fine," said Akito.

"Right," said Hotaru as both of them parted way.

On top of a building they were being watched. Her Sharingan blazing. "Well now, this is an opportunity. We shall meet again Akito," said Yurina beginning to follow him discreetly.

 **Juuban Park…**

The beast was swing his axe trying to hack Dragon in half. Dragon managing to dodge them all with ease. The Minitour was strong but not very fast. Still Dragon could not let this monster continue its rampage.

Then the Minitour tried to charge Dragon and impale him with his horns, the ground shook as it charged at Dragon. It was an easy dodge.

"Is that all you got," said Dragon mocking the monster. "KONAHA SENPU!" Delivering the mighty kick sending the best flying through multiple trees.

Near bye Vindicta was watching the whole fight. "So that is Rock Lee the Green Beast, hmm impressive. Ah more guest have arrived."

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

An amber and teal orb impacted the beast. "Uranus, Neptune," said Dragon happy to see comrades.

Both smiled in return then looked to see the beast was barley scratched. Then it threw their axe at them making them all move. The axe then flew back to its owner.

"Uranus and Neptune, hmm they'd make worthy opponents too," said Vindicta. He continued to observe the fight with interest.

Back to the fight the three warriors were getting pushed by the axe wielding bull. Uranus and Dragon flipped of the way of an axe slam making the ground shake.

"Uranus are you alright?" asked Neptune.

"I'm fine Neptune, but we need a plan," said Uranus.

"Only one choice," said Dragon as he prepared to unlock the inner gates.

"AHHHHH!"

"NEPTUNE!" yelled Uranus.

The Minotaur had grabbed Neptune by the neck beginning to choke her. Then brought his axe up.

Both prepared to make a rescue attempt.

"SILIENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

The minotaur dropped Neptune and began to roar in pain.

"Saturn!" said Dragon.

Uranus went to check on Neptune. "Neptune are you ok?" she asked her partner.

Dragon began to think, "Saturn can you aim for the neck?"

"I see," said Saturn, "get its attention.

"RIGHT!" Dragon went forward to confront the beast head on. The beast swung it's axe sideways. Dragon ducked and delivered a flurry of punches and kicks. Then it delivered an overhead strike. Dragon moved away, as the axe came down. "Come on, over here!" he taunted.

The minotaur like a bull began to charged Dragon intending to skewer him with its horns. Dragon however stood his ground. Then at the right moment as the horns were ready to skewer him. He grabbed both horns and planted his feet. The great force of the charge sending him sliding against the ground.

"HURRICANE SLASH!"

"TSUNAMI TORRENT!"

Uranus manage to knock the axe away. Neptune managing to stun it. "NOW SATURN!" yelled Dragon holding on to the horns.

Saturn then moved in with her new attack. "REAPER'S DEATH SLASH!"

The attack severed the minotaur's head. Then the rest of the beast turned to ashes.

"Good work Saturn," said Dragon.

"That was a tough one," said Uranus.

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

A slow clap got all their attention as they turned to see a dark armored figure in the shape of a man. A single sword on his side. "Bravo, you took out my shadow Minotaur," he applaud.

"Who are you!?" demanded Uranus.

"I am Vindicta, your skills and power impressed me today, I look forward to battling you all," he declared.

Saturn raised her Glaive ready for another battle, Dragon got into his stance. Uranus and Neptune got their talismans out ready.

"Not this day, you are tired from your previous battle, I do not enjoy easy victories" said Vindicta as a shadowy portal appeared behind him. He turned around to leave. "Until we meet again." He walked in and vanished with the darkness.

"We have to tell Shikamaru about this," said Dragon.

"Agreed," said Saturn.

"By the ways, where Akito?" asked Neptune.

"He went after Akira," said Saturn.

"He will bring her back," said Dragon taking off his mask.

"You three go and rest, I'll meet up with him," said Saturn.

 **Konoha…**

The travelers had finally arrived to Konaha. The senshi could look in awe as they saw the big gate. When they entered the village, it reminded them of feudal japan but with electricity.

"We're here!" announced Naruto. "Welcome to Konoha!"

"So this is Konoha," said Makoto.

"Must say, your home is beautiful," said Usagi.

"Thank you," said Naruto.

"Whoa, the Kage Stone faces," said Rei.

"Just like in the book," said Ami.

Then they also began to notice the concrete being built around the village. "Kyoji did you all discover concrete recently?" asked Minako.

"We had it, but once we got to your world we picked up building techniques from books and sent them back to our village, we are currently trying how you say modernize," explained Kyoji.

Then out of nowhere a few shinobi appeared in front of them. "Huh, Genma?"

"Greetings, are you Princess Serenity?" asked Genma.

"That would be me?" answered Usagi.

"My name is Genma, I am here to escort you all to an Inn," he announced. "Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Kyoji, and Sakura. The Hokage wants to see the five of you for a debriefing."

"HAI!" they all said.

"We'll catch up with all of you later," said Naruto.

"Until then, you all go get some rest," said Sakura.

"Thank you," said Usagi.

"Bye for now everyone," said Hinata.

"We will see you all later then," said Makoto.

"Take their luggage for them," ordered Genma to his shinobi under his command. "I'll shall now escort you all to the Inn."

The Konoha Shinobi began to grab and hold the luggage for them. Then presented to escort them.

 **Abandoned Skyscraper, Night…**

Night came in as a rainstorm began to pour. Little Akira had found her way to the very Skyscraper that she was experimented on and almost died. She then made her way inside going down the steps into the abandoned building.

After going behind the bookcase that was still opened. She made her way into the hidden lab. She began to look around as she heard the sound of thunder above ground. Then her eyes fell upon the table where she was experimented. A cold chill went down her spine as a flood of memories overwhelmed her mind.

She began to shake and grabbed her head. The wicked man Kabuto was injecting her with something. His eyes cold staring down at her on the table. She could not move or scream at the cold eyes staring down at her like he was some god.

Akira began to whimper. Then she heard a faint laugh. She looked and her eyes widened in horror. It was him, Kabuto, but looking even more demon like. He laughed evilly as he began to slither towards her.

"Stay away!" she screamed.

As he got closer. "AKIRA!"

BOOM!

A loud thunder seem to shake the room slightly. Akira had her eyes closed but felt arms wrapped around her. With no malicious intent. She opened her eyes looking up, she was relieved it was Akito.

"Akira, you were hallucinating, you're ok," explained Akito. "There was nothing there."

Akira began to cry.

"Hey, look at me," said Akito in his Anbu outfit without the mask. He pulled out a cloth and began to whip her tears.

Akira looked up at the Shinobi at his light purple eyes. "Now, why did you come here?" asked Akito.

"I thought I could get over my fears," said Akira.

"I see, you wanted to face your fear head on, but still. Akira, please do not runaway like that again, we were all very worried about you," explained Akito.

"You were, but I thought adult don't get scared," said Akira.

"No Akira, we do get scared when we worry about someone. If you ever do something like this again, please ask me or another one of us to come with you," said Akito.

"I will," said Akira taking a deep breath.

"Good," said Akito as he turned around and gestured her to get on his back. "Let's go home."

Akira climbed on and Akito began to walk down the long hall towards the basement of the building. "Can I call you big brother?" asked Akira.

This made Akito stop as he began to think about it. After about a moment, "hmm, sure," he said.

"Ye!" cried Akira happy. "Big brother!"

"Ok, ok, calm down," said Akito.

"Hey can I be a Shinobi like you?" asked Akira.

"Heh, heh," laughed Akito. "Get some rest, that is a talk for another time."

"Nice sword," said Akira as she began to touch it.

"Whoa Akira, don't touch that, it's sharp," said Akito.

As Akito began to walk out of the passage way. "Well this is interesting…"

Akito stopped in his tracks and began to dread. It was the Shinobi from the Antarctic, in the same mask with a frown on it with an Anbu style uniform.

"We meet again, Yuki Akito," said the Shinobi as she drew a new deadly looking sword.

'Not good,' thought Akito.

 **Rome, Italy Hotel, Night…**

In a hotel room, both Naru and Umino were sleeping soundly in a bed together after a long day of touring and excitement for the young couple.

Their hotel room window was open as a dark cloud began to cover the moon. An ominous wind came in. A dark figure had come to their room and began approaching the bed.

Mendacium looked at the couple carefully especially Naru. 'Time to intorduce myself.'

 **Naru's Dream…**

Naru was lying in a field of flower's enjoying herself in the sun and blue sky. Then the blue sky began to turn grey and the flowers began to wither.

'What's happening'. She thought.

"Greeting's…"

Naru turned around to see a black armored man. She began to shake in fear, "Who are you?"

"Why Naru, I am your new friend," said Mendacium holding his hand out in friendship.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed that, now a preview.**

 **"The Kage welcome you Serenity," said Kakashi.**

 **"Hello Rei," said Gaara.**

 **"RUN AKIRA" ordered Akito.**

 **"My friend?" wondered Naru.**

 **Next time Chapter 3 Serenity and the Kage**

 **-Peace-**


End file.
